Victorious
by BlackKikyo
Summary: Team 7 has been on a mission and are on their way home. But you should never leave Sasuke alone, you never know what will happen... Oneshot, ItaSasu. Yaoi, Lemon


Warnings: Yaoi, don't like don't read

Rating: M

Summary: Tem 7 has been on a mission and are on their way back home. But you should never leave Sasuke alone, who knows what will happen...

Authors note: Yo!! Okay, my first one-shot ever published O.o I feel so proud of myself... Actually, I don't really like ItaSasu but I just couldn't keep myself from writing this! It's kind of my own theory why Sasuke went to Orochimaru. Naruto causing it my ass, it's all Itachi's fault... Oh, and it's from Sasuke's point of view.

Thanxs to **Katsuyu**, who is my beta!

* * *

"Anyway, I'm off to take a bath in the river." 

I stood up and walked away from the fire, grabbing a towel on my way.

"Che, whatever", Naruto said and kept eating his ramen.

Sakura looked disappointed, but hid it quickly with a smile. Seriously, doesn't she understand that I'm not interested?

I reached the river and stripped down. A chilly breeze caressed my warm body and I sighed. It had been a hot day, and even though it was evening it was still very warm outside.

Team 7 had been away on a mission and we were on our way home back to Konoha.

The water was freezing when I stepped in, but the cold quickly went over. I sighed again and rubbed my sore shoulder.

"Damn Naruto, and his stupid way of handling stuff…" I said to myself.

Little did I know that someone was watching me from a nearby tree.

I finished my bath and walked out of the water. Grabbing the towel, I started drying my hair

"My, my, you look really great in the moonlight."

I froze and stared at the figure in the tree.

"Who's there?" I asked, even though I already knew who it was. There was no mistake in that voice.

The person jumped down, and he came out from the shadows into the light from the moon. "Don't be so cold, otouto. Have you already forgotten me?"

It was Itachi.

"What are you doing here?"

Gee, what a stupid question.

"Why, I've come to see my precious otouto, of course." He looked at me from head to toe. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

I realised I was still naked and wrapped the towel around my waist.

"I've grown in a lot of different ways. And now you'll die!" I launched at Itachi while making the Chidori.

Two seconds later and were both standing still. My right hand as in the air, with his left hand in a firm grip around my wrist.

"It hasn't worked on me before, so why should it work now?" he hissed.

I was in shock. "No way…"

I had been training day after day to be able to defeat Itachi, and he adverted my attack that easily!?

"You're too slow. Or is it that you don't hate me enough?" he said and smirked. "Of course you don't. Somewhere deep in your heart, I'm still your beloved aniki. I've told you; you have to hate me with all your heart if you want to kill me!"

He was so close, too close. I could feel his breath on my skin. I tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my other hand too, and held my arms up high with one hand. The other hand caressed my torso and abdomen, and removed the towel from my hips. I looked away and bit my bottom lip when he stroked my limp member. He smirked, and kept on stroking me until I was hard. I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding, in order to keep myself from moaning. Itachi lent forward and licked my lip. It was too much for me, and I moaned.

"Good boy", he said. "You know how much I love it when you sound like that."

He got even closer so that he could whisper in my ear. "I'm going to make you scream, just like I did when you were younger, and mom and dad weren't at home."

He licked my ear, and I could feel him smirk at my whimper. "Yes, I'll make you do the same sounds you did when you were too little to understand what I was doing to you."

He lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes. For a moment, I thought he was going to do the Mangekyou, but he kissed me instead. His hand stopped stroking me and found its way around my waist. He ground his hips against mine, making me gasp and allowing him to explore my mouth. We both moaned as our tongues came in contact.

For a moment, I felt disgusted with myself for doing this with the man I hated the most, but the feeling went over quickly.

I wanted to feel his skin on mine, but he had his clothes on. He was still holding my hands over our heads, so I couldn't remove the clothes myself.

As if he could read my mind, Itachi let go of my wrists. I fumbled a bit with the robe he was wearing, but I finally got it open without breaking the kiss. I pushed the robe over his shoulders and it fell to the ground, revealing Itachi's upper body. He used both of his hands to press me flush against him.

Suddenly, just skin-contact wasn't enough for me, I wanted more. I wanted to feel him inside of me, just as he had been so many times before.

"Aniki", I moaned into his mouth.

He pushed me toward a tree, breaking the kiss. He quickly got rid of his pants, and pressed his body on mine again.

I groaned at the feeling of his erection against mine. He took a hold of my thighs and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He kissed me furiously and positioned himself at my entrance, wasting no time in preparing me.

Not waiting for him to enter me, I impaled myself on his cock. Pain shot through my spine and I hissed.

"Impatient, are we?" he said and smirked.

"Shut up and move", I said through clenched teeth.

He moved, leaving only the head inside, and then slammed back in.

"Aniki!" I screamed.

It hurt like hell, but it felt so good at the same time.

He started moving in a steady pace, thrusting forcefully in me everytime. I arched my back, driving him in deeper. "Ah!" I shouted when he hit my prostate.

He shifted my hips to get a better angle, and then thrust back in again. Starts flashed before my eyes as he hit my sweet spot over and over again. My brain was just a big lump of lust right now, and I couldn't even produce whole sentences anymore.

"Ugn, Aniki! Faster… Harder!" I was getting close to the edge, when he reached between our bodies and stroked my throbbing cock. I wailed at the feeling.

It didn't take long after that for me to climax, arching my back and spraying cum all over Itachi's hand and abdomen.

"ANIKIIIIII!" I screamed, my world turning white.

He thrust one last time and then came deep inside of me.

My legs let go of his waist and I tried to stand up, but my knees gave in and I fell down on the ground. I tried to regain control of my breath.

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them, and looked around.

He was already gone. The only thing left of him was his cum, seeping out of my entrance.

I banged my hand on the tree, not caring about the pain. He had made me feel so weak and defenceless, and I hated him for it. I hated him for seeing through me, breaking down everything I had worked so hard to achieve.

A silent tear ran down my cheek, and I stood up.

"Next time we meet… I'll kill him. Whatever it takes, no matter what I have to sacrifice, I will win!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review or I wont know what you think :) 


End file.
